


Город на болоте

by RkuHeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Mysticism, Other, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-18
Updated: 2007-06-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 16:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3616248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RkuHeko/pseuds/RkuHeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Альтернативная Земля. Почти все как у нас. За одним исключением – у нас на Земле потерявшие память ангелы бродяжничеством не занимаются…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Город на болоте

**Author's Note:**

> История была написана при высокой температуре под впечатлением анимэ «Землянин», хотя и не имеет с этим аниме ничего общего.

В одной очень далекой и одинокой Вселенной крутилась вокруг своего солнца одна очень маленькая обитаемая планета. Совершенно одна – на всю обширную необъятную Вселенную. На этой планете жили люди и различные животные, растения и насекомые… А что тут удивительного? Именно так и бывает обычно на маленьких и очень одиноких планетах.  
Деревья на планете росли, в основном, с красноватой листвой. В морях плавали только гигантские рыбы. Солнце здесь было одно; оно чуть стеснительно изливало на мир мягкие лучи зеленоватого света. Лун было несколько. Этот мир назывался Земля. Так обычно называют свои планеты живущие на них люди; в этом нет ничего удивительного.  
На одном из материков Земли стоял город. Город стоял на болотистом устье реки, и поэтому многие люди не любили здешний климат, считая его излишне сырым, жалуясь, что здесь слишком много плесени, туманов, дождей, холодных зим и серого неба. Но люди в городе все равно жили, даже продолжая ругать климат и иные условия. В конце концов, люди ко всему привыкают. И в этом можно было бы найти что-нибудь удивительное, если бы таковой не была природа людей.  
Несмотря на плохой климат, город был очень красив. Высокие шпили домов, роскошные купола храмов, облицовка набережной из гранита и мрамора, длинные парадные улицы, нарядные окна и декоративные колонны, - город радовал глаз.  
В городе, помимо людей, жили одичавшие, сбившиеся в стаи, собаки, тощие бродячие кошки и жирные наглые голуби. Кошки холодной влажной зимой отогревались на люках, из-под которых шел теплый пар. Голуби – в любое время года – паслись у скамеек в скверах, выклянчивая семечки и крошки хлеба у сердобольных старушек, совершенно ленясь улетать из-под ног проходящих мимо людей. Впрочем, сердобольные старушки кормили и кошек, да и собак умудрялись тоже подкармливать, но просто кошки были слишком горды и привередливы для того, чтобы, в конце концов, переселиться к старушкам в квартиры и стареть вместе с ними среди пыли, древней сношенной обуви, неработающих телевизоров, клопов и потухших лампочек. Впрочем, кошки бывают разные, и сейчас не о них идет речь.  
В старом подвале под городом жил ангел.  
И в этом нет ничего удивительного: жить все хотят.  
Хотя, если бы ангел умер, этому бы тоже никто не удивился, потому что о существовании ангела никто не знал.  
У ангела были крылья и длинные волосы. У ангела была самая обычная, правда, сношенная еще до него, обувь и одежда. И еще у ангела была амнезия, и поэтому он просто жил, без надежды вспомнить или что-то узнать о себе. Жил он уже столь долго, что, в конце концов, начал подозревать у себя наличие жизни вечной. И, когда он понял эту правду, то очень огорчился, потому что вечно влачить свое одинокое существование в подвале горько, скучно и грустно.  
У ангела не было друзей. Он имел лишь нескольких знакомых среди людей. Эти люди жили по соседству с ним. Кто-то – в картонных коробках, кто-то – в таких же подвалах заброшенных домов. Почему-то, они называли и себя, и его, ангела, бомжами. Странно. Иногда они делились с ним одеждой и пищей, но были слишком грубы, откровенны и еще чаще – пьяны; слишком пьяны и грубы, чтобы ангелу хотелось оставаться с ними подолгу. Поэтому он жил в одиночестве.  
Ангел не был злым или добрым. Не был хорошим или плохим. Он никогда не был падшим. Он просто был.  
Крыльев ангела не видел никто. Его крылья распускались только в двух случаях: когда он сильно, смертельно, печалился или когда искренне радовался. Если ангел грустил, его крылья поглощали, впитывали в себя свет, становясь черными, как перья ворон. Если он радовался, крылья наливались внутренним светом его счастья и ярко освещали все вокруг.  
Находясь среди людей, ангел избегал сильных переживаний. Впрочем, общаясь со своими немногочисленными знакомыми, он никогда не испытывал такой радости, чтобы его крылья начинали распускаться и излучать свет. Смертельной печали тоже не было, потому что, для ее появления, нужно было сперва уйти в себя и глубоко погрузиться в собственное горе, сбежав от реального мира. А со своими знакомыми ангел предпочитал держаться настороженно, не позволяя себе лишних мыслей.  
Когда он жил в одиночестве, в старом заброшенном подвале, поводов для радости тоже не находилось. Поэтому, если честно, ангел не знал о том, что его крылья способны быть светлыми.  
Почему он почти не поднимался на поверхность?  
Он не боялся солнечного света, как какой-нибудь вампир из сказки. Он не был преступником, точнее, не помнил за собой преступлений, и потому не скрывался от расплаты.  
Просто что-то останавливало его, когда он поднимал голову вверх, к грязному, вечно сырому, цементному потолку, за которым скрывалось небо.  
Он не помнил, чтобы когда-нибудь летал.  
Ангел был самым грустным существом в этом холодном застывшем городе, построенном на болоте.  
Иногда ему снились сны. Яркие счастливые сны. Но он их не запоминал.  
Он просыпался с ощущением горькой потери, и его крылья сами по себе вырастали из его спины, тяжело ложась на плечи. Черные траурные перья впитывали серый свет утра, который легкомысленно проникал в подвал через маленькое, закопченное окошко под цементным потолком. Поэтому ангелу приходилось сидеть среди смятых серых тряпок, что заменяли ему простыни, в полной темноте. Он молча сидел, укрытый, словно плащом, собственными крыльями, запутавшись в своих, распущенных на ночь, волосах, терпеливо ожидая, когда пройдет его черная меланхолия.  
Однажды, примерно в середине зимы, благодаря своим знакомым, ангел побывал в заброшенной церкви. Вроде бы, был какой-то важный для всех праздник, потому что даже бродячие и бездомные люди веселились и отмечали приход чего-то нового.  
Хотя ангел уже давно знал, что ничего нового после наступления этого праздника не случится, он все же пошел в церковь. Ему было интересно. Просто интересно: что же такого в этой церкви может быть.  
Его знакомые не пошли в саму церковь. Они расселись на заднем дворе около высокой заснеженной ели, разведя костер в железной бочке со старым мусором. Чтобы не мерзнуть на снегу, они начали пить дешевый алкоголь из грязных бутылок. Ангел один раз его пробовал; ему не понравилось.  
Почувствовав, что замерзает, он пробрался внутрь заброшенной церкви. Там, хотя бы, не так сильно дул ветер.  
На стенах церкви были старые облупленные фрески. На этих картинах он увидел себя. Точнее, таких, как он.  
Ангел знал, как он выглядит. У него были большие карие глаза с пушистыми ресницами, тонкие черты лица, правильной формы брови, вьющиеся волосы. Ангел знал, что, если его волосы вымыть и расчесать, то они приобретут глянцевый блеск и сочный каштановый оттенок. В длине волос он не был уверен, но, кажется, они уже доставали концами до поясницы. Чтобы не сильно отличаться от своих знакомых, ангел редко мыл и расчесывал свои волосы; он просто заплетал косу и старался носить ее под одеждой. Несмотря на неухоженный вид, его считали симпатичным красавчиком.  
Но фрески на стенах заброшенной церкви были гораздо красивее. Но почему на фресках рисовали крылья белого цвета? Этот вопрос порождал недоумение.  
Впрочем, в итоге, ничего, кроме очередного приступа печали, просмотр картин не вызвал. Ни одно воспоминание не проснулось у ангела в голове. Увидев своих собратьев, он только острее ощутил одиночество.  
Он сбежал из этой церкви обратно, в свое подземное убежище.  
На следующий день было очень холодно.  
Под утро выпало много колючего пушистого снега, и улица казалась будто выбеленной или укрытой белоснежным пуховым одеялом. Хотя, на самом деле, под одеялом из снега было, разумеется, очень холодно.  
Ангел проснулся в плохом настроении. Он был в печали. Ему снился грустный сон. И теперь ангел сидел, дрожа от холода, под своими взъерошенными черными крыльями, и был похож на нахохлившийся комок перьев.  
В его положении не было ничего красивого или, пуще того, меланхолично романтичного.  
Ангел просто мерз – утром, – под тонким оборванным одеялом.  
Вскоре до его слуха донеслись странные, тонкие и протяжные звуки. Опять и опять они пробирались в его уши, мешая заново погрузиться в сон без сновидений.  
Тревожные звуки упорно доносились с улицы, а перья ангела с каждым новым этим звуком охотнее и охотнее становились дыбом.  
\- Мяу, мяу, мяу, мяу, мяу, мя-я-я-яу!!! Мяу, мяу…. – тонким остервенелым голоском, практически на грани выживания, кричал худой серый котенок. Он лежал на улице, под снегом, почти уткнувшись носом в закопченное окошко.  
Котенок знал, что где-то там – тепло.  
После каждого отчаянного «Мяу!», спина ангела, вместе с крыльями, вздрагивала, будто от удара.  
Впрочем, ангелу вовсе не было больно, просто уж крайне противно орал настырный котенок, слишком уж нагло он требовал жизни.  
Прислушавшись к своим мыслям, ангел спросил сам у себя:  
\- Ну, и разве так можно?  
\- Мя-я-Я-я-я-У-у-у!!! – с укоризной матюгнулся погибающий котенок, и тогда ангел решил, что в его словах есть какой-то резон.  
Пришлось одеваться, чтобы выйти на улицу и забрать серого паршивца. У ангела появилась робкая надежда, что настырный зверь умолкнет, когда попадет внутрь.  
Котенка ангел нашел не сразу. Малыш уже замолчал, поверив в жестокость и равнодушие реального мира.  
Шаркая расхлябанными сапогами и кутаясь в пуховик, в прорехах которого торчала грязная вата, ангел осторожно приблизился к своему оконцу. Нагнувшись, ангел увидел небольшой сугробик. Это и был котенок. На вид, ему было около четырех месяцев; наверное, он родился в начале осени…  
Стряхнув с котенка снег, ангел поднял его маленькую холодную тушку с земли и сунул к себе за пазуху. Скривился, когда холодный снег с кошачьей шерсти попал ему на шею. Котенок слабо дернулся, будто из последних сил пытаясь убежать. Поздно, маленький! Теперь не убежишь!  
Ангел покрутил головой, оглядывая пустую улицу. Из воротника пуховика выбились волосы, защекотав подбородок и щеки. Скорее в тепло! Хватит мерзнуть на улице!  
Хотелось спать. Поэтому ангел, прижимая к себе холодного котенка, снова забрался в постель и накрылся с головой одеялом. Шерстка котенка, короткая и мягкая, оттаивала от льдинок и снега. Скоро котенок почувствовал, что ему холодно, и его тельце задрожало крупной быстрой дрожью в попытке согреться.  
Ангел, не просыпаясь, крепче прижал котенка к себе, легко погружаясь в довольный умиротворяющий сон.  
Котенок, ощутив рядом с собой живое существо, инстинктивно потянулся к его теплу. Настырному котенку пришлось преодолеть долгий и запутанный путь в несколько слоев одежды, но, наконец, его упрямство оказалось вознаграждено, и он уснул у ангела прямо на груди.  
Прямо под его чутким серым ухом уверенно и спокойно шагало вперед большое живое сердце. Грудь размеренно вздымалась и опадала. Котенок заблудился мыслями в этом огромном теплом спящем мире, который, оберегая, укрывал его со всех сторон. Было так же хорошо, как в гнезде вместе с матерью и братьями.  
Котенок расслабленно задремал.  
Ангел спал недолго. По утрам его сон всегда был чуток и больше походил на дрему или фантазию, нежели на сон ночной.  
Что-то было не так.  
Спустя пол минуты, ангел понял, что случилось.  
Прильнув к его груди, стрункой вытянув спинку и пушистые задние лапки, под одеялом лежал котенок. Котенок лежал и довольно урчал, отчего его шейка и все тельце упруго и ритмично подрагивало. Передние лапки котенка попеременно сжимались и расслаблялись, чуть царапая кожу.  
Ангел попытался отодвинуть от себя котенка, но тот, не соглашаясь, сильнее выпустил коготки на лапках.  
Ангел вздрогнул и предпочел лежать спокойно. Котенок потянулся и лениво распластался, снова легонько царапнув теплую кожу.  
\- Наверное, ты кошка, - задумчиво улыбнувшись, подумал ангел.  
И он не ошибся.  
Лежать в постели с этой женщиной оказалось непросто. Она оказалась требовательной и претенциозной. Ей постоянно требовалось внимание, тепло и ласка. Она любила, когда ее гладили по спине и затылку. Ей не нравилось, когда он прикасался к ее пальцам, - сразу выпускала коготки. Она вздрагивала от удовольствия, поднимая вверх голову, когда его руки касались ее тонкой шеи. Она любила засыпать, прильнув ухом к его груди, вслушиваясь в стук его сердца.  
Была ли это любовь?  
Через неделю она задушила свою первую крысу, с гордостью оставив ее у него на подушке.  
Эта жертва была равносильна приготовлению вкусного ужина или походу с ним на свидание в роскошном платье.  
Ангел оценил ее поступок, снисходительно приподняв жирный мохнатый трупик грызуна за толстый безволосый хвост...  
…казалось, что на изувеченной морде крысы застыла кривая, издевательски ехидная ухмылка.  
\- Много ты понимаешь! – рассердился на нее ангел, отбрасывая от себя мертвую мерзкую тварь.  
Крыса с глухим стуком шлепнулась в темный угол подвала. Ангел, бессильно уронив руки, сел на кровать.  
Подошла кошка. Она вопросительно мурлыкнула, вспрыгнула на кровать и деликатно, но требовательно уселась к нему на колени. Положила голову к нему на плечо, причудливо изогнув позвоночник. Чуть толкнула, игриво потершись о его подбородок.  
Его руки сами легли на ее спину.  
\- Ты красивая, - бессильно прошептал он.  
\- Я это знаю, - ответили ему ее насмешливые глаза.  
\- Ты самая лучшая, - заявил он, чувствуя, как у него кружится голова от собственной добровольной откровенности.  
\- Таких, как я, много, - возразила она ему, вздрагивая, впрочем, от прикосновения его рук.  
\- Что мне сделать для тебя? – спросил он, – я сделаю для тебя все, что тебе захочется.  
Она таинственно улыбнулась, выгибая спину под его чуткими пальцами.  
\- Что? Скажи же… Я сделаю…  
\- Дай мне колбасы, ладно? Я знаю, что у тебя осталось еще немного там, в ящике…  
Так они и жили.  
Была ли это любовь?  
Однажды весной что-то неуловимо изменилось в ней. Весь день она вела себя беспокойно, бесцельно слоняясь по углам с затаенной тоской поглядывая то на него, то на запертую дверь.  
Это случилось поздним вечером.  
Солнце ушло за горизонт, света в подвале стало совсем мало.  
Ангел встал с кресла, на котором просидел почти весь день, делая вид, будто читал старый выпуск какого-то журнала.  
\- Ты идешь спать? – он похлопал ладонью по кровати.  
Кошка молча подошла к двери.  
\- Я хочу выйти, - сказал ему ее напряженно подрагивающий кончик хвоста.  
\- Куда ты пойдешь? Уже ведь поздно.  
\- Отпусти меня! – она обернулась и обвиняюще посмотрела ему в глаза.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходила… - в растерянности пробормотал ангел.  
\- Дай мне выйти, или я буду кричать!  
\- Но… а как же…  
Она встала на цыпочки и вцепилась в дверной косяк, отчаянно царапая старое дерево.  
\- Нет, постой… Пожалуйста… не бросай… зачем ты уходишь? Тебе было плохо со мной?  
\- Я сейчас закричу! – сообщила она, гневно обернувшись на звук его невнятного голоса.  
И она закричала.  
В ее голосе слышалась такая тоска и жажда свободы, что у ангела заныло сердце в груди, а также приподнялись волосы на затылке.  
И ему все же пришлось выпустить кошку на улицу.  
На утро она не вернулась.  
Ангел выходил на улицу, дышал проклятым свежим весенним воздухом и ждал ее. Он ненавидел этот весенний воздух, забравший ее у него, ненавидел щебет птиц и яркое пригревающее солнце, ненавидел красноватые набухающие почки на ветвях деревьев, дурманно пахнущие клейкой смолой. Он сходил с ума от весеннего ветра, гоняющего легкие облака по аквамариновому небу.  
Один раз ему показалось, что он заметил ее короткую мягкую шерстку под скамейкой в сквере через дорогу. Но он ошибся; это была не она, а просто какая-то обычная дворовая кошка.  
Ее не было целую неделю.  
Она заявилась под вечер, громко и с апломбом позвав его через закопченное окошко.  
Он вышел к ней на улицу, встав в дверях, с обиженным видом скрестив руки на груди.  
Она подошла и встала вплотную, пытаясь ненароком прижаться к его ногам.  
Он отодвинулся, стараясь не допустить этого прикосновения.  
\- Где ты… шлялась?  
\- А кто дал тебе право лишать меня свободы? – нагло спросила она его.  
\- Я приютил тебя, когда ты… подыхала… под моим окном! Теперь я вижу, какова твоя благодарность! – он был полон праведного гнева и оскорбленного достоинства.  
\- Я – живое существо, и у меня есть свои чувства! Не будь эгоистом!  
\- Ах, чувства? Так, значит, у тебя есть чувства? – он не на шутку разошелся; глаза его полыхнули кровавым огнем. Такое иногда случается со всеми живыми существами, даже если они просто ангелы.  
\- Да! – с вызовом ответила она. – Но то, что я отличаюсь от тебя, не дает тебе права…  
Она внезапно замолчала, опустив голову.  
Ангел только сейчас заметил, как она похудела и осунулась за эту неделю. В его душе зашевелился острый комочек совести.  
\- Прости, я понимаю, что я – не такой, как ты… Я отличаюсь от всех… Я правда не хотел тебя обидеть… Но ты ушла так внезапно…  
\- Проехали, - нехотя ответила она, нервно дернув головой. – Может, дашь мне теперь пройти?  
\- Да, конечно… прости… - он посторонился, пропуская ее на лестницу, ведущую в подвал.  
Она с достоинством прошла мимо, словно сделала ему громадное одолжение.  
\- Ты никогда не умел извиняться, - вскользь заметила она.  
Он поджал губы, но промолчал, спускаясь по лестнице следом за ней. Закрыл дверь. Зачем-то подвинул и без того ровно стоящее кресло. Потом все же обернулся и сразу встретился взглядом с ее выразительными кошачьими глазами.  
Она сидела над пустой тарелкой и ждала его.  
Открывая банку с тушенкой, ангел угрюмо спросил:  
\- А если у тебя теперь будут дети? Мне придется их здесь воспитывать?  
Она равнодушно повела плечами, нехотя отведя взгляд от вожделенной консервы.  
\- В конце концов, я же просто кошка. Не бойся, я смогу воспитать их сама.  
Прошел месяц. Кошка с удвоенным аппетитом ела его тушенку и колбасу, а, когда их не было, уходила ловить крыс глубоко в подвалы. Она немного располнела, ее шерстка стала более густой и пушистой. Она больше стала спать. Она, как и раньше, была ласковой и отзывчивой.  
\- Наверное, скоро будут котята, - порой думал ангел, с легкой тревогой глядя на свою гордую сожительницу. Ангел не знал, в чем причина его тревоги.  
Но его неотступно преследовало предчувствие грядущей беды.  
А ангелов обычно предчувствия не обманывают…

Она умерла.

Это был мышьяк, которым травили крыс.

Ангел стоял над трупиком кошки, и ему казалось, что ее шерсть плавится и течет, как горячий воск. На самом деле, это дрожали слезы в его глазах.  
Ее окоченевшее тельце было холодным, безжизненным и походило на гнилую деревяшку, обтянутую старым мехом.  
А он все стоял и смотрел на нее.  
Мысли в голове были самые бредовые.  
Что с ней теперь делать?  
Не с ней, которая навсегда поселилась в его сердце, а с той, которая лежала на его подушке, напоминая, скорее, сломанную мятую игрушку, нежели гордую пушистую красавицу.  
А что обычно делают люди с трупами своих домашних любимцев?  
Он тоже должен ее закопать?  
Ангел стоял, широко разведя в стороны свои застывшие от напряжения крылья.  
Он должен положить ее в яму и засыпать сверху черной, слепой землей???  
Ему стало больно, когда он представил ее слипшийся мех, измазанный грязным черноземом.  
Смерть… Она неизбежна…  
Может, ее лучше сжечь?  
У ангела закружилась голова, когда он вспомнил горящий мусор в старой железной бочке, зимой, на заднем дворе заброшенной церкви. Нет, только не так…  
В груди больно заныло сердце.  
Он вышел из подвала на улицу. Была ночь. Шел дождь. Капли стекали по его глянцево-черным крыльям. Впервые ангелу показалось, что его крылья – грязные; он брезгливо поднял голову, посмотрев на свои крылья, как на нечто чужеродное.  
Ему померещилось, что над его головой застыла стая голодных ворон с острыми клювами и блестящими глазами.  
Ночь была долгой. Кажется, он кричал. А потом, наверное, взлетел.  
Дождь; холодный весенний дождь, болезненный и неврастеничный, с запахом закипающего снега, основательно и неторопливо впитался в его волосы и одежду.  
Ангел спал. Он спал прямо на лету, ровно одно мгновение, но на эту секунду он увидел…  
\- Мяу.  
\- Ты опять куда-то ушла.  
\- Мяу!  
\- Что ты сказала?  
\- Вода – это жизнь, - ответила она.  
\- Почему же тогда кошки боятся воды?  
\- Потому что слишком много жизни может привести к смерти.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Что ты слишком болезненно все воспринимаешь. Окажи мне уважение.  
\- Как?  
\- Ответь, долго еще это будет валяться у тебя на кровати?  
\- Ох… прости… я просто не знаю… Ты ведь умерла.  
\- Ты оскорбляешь меня снова.  
\- Чем?  
\- Ты не даешь мне свободы.  
\- Что?  
\- Ты запираешь меня в это тело, хота я уже оставила его.  
\- Чего?  
\- Почему ты продолжаешь думать обо мне, как о кошке? Разве я была для тебя обычной кошкой?  
\- Нет! Никогда!  
\- Тогда прекрати дрожать над этим телом, которое мне уже больше не нужно!  
\- Ты говоришь такие странные вещи…  
\- А ты, между прочим, делаешь еще более странные вещи!  
\- Какие?  
\- Ты летаешь!  
…  
Дождь закончился на рассвете. Первые лучи солнца обнаружили ангела на улице, ведущей к набережной.  
Волосы ангела были расчесаны и переплетены заново в тугую, змеящуюся по спине косу. Одежда его показалась бы довольно сносной и приемлемой любому горожанину. В руках ангел нес небольшой деревянный сундучок. Внутри лежала она.  
Свежий весенний ветер подхватил его волосы, когда ангел вышел на пустынную набережную к реке. Мокрый, после дождя, гранит блестел в лучах солнца.  
\- Почему кошки боятся воды?  
\- Вода – это жизнь.  
Вода… жизнь. И пусть это всего лишь образ, он поступит так, как просит его сердце.  
Ангел спустился к воде по широкой лестнице из красного гранита. Глаза слепило восходящее солнце. На одной из ступенек лежал ворох грязной одежды. Нет, это был спящий человек. Ангел аккуратно прошел мимо, но его окликнул хриплый мальчишеский голос:  
\- Эй, ты что, музыкант?  
\- Нет, - негромко ответил ангел, спускаясь дальше к воде.  
\- Тогда чего у тебя волосы длинные, как у бабы?  
Ангел не ответил. Он знал, что, если он будет молчать, то на него скоро перестанут обращать внимание. И он оказался прав: мальчишка разочарованно замолчал.  
Ангел смотрел на солнце. Жаль, что он не сможет слетать к нему; солнце слишком далеко… Но оно дарит ему свое тепло, совершенно ничего не прося взамен. Ангел почувствовал, что внутри него просыпается неизвестное доселе чувство. Счастье?  
Он нагнулся и опустил сундучок в воду, легонько подтолкнув его с гранитных ступеней к солнцу. Течение реки, незаметное глазу у берега, повлекло сундучок за собой.  
Неужели это счастье? Такое странное ощущение… Несмотря на легкость, очень мучительно ощущать его в своем сердце. Ощущать и не иметь возможности выразить… Еще… чуть-чуть, - и у него… распустятся… крылья…  
\- Скажи, это счастье? Ты ведь осталась со мной, значит, я счастлив.  
\- Мяу.  
Ангел еще немного постоял у воды, наслаждаясь ощущением лучей солнца на своем лице. А потом он повернулся и пошел прочь, плавно поднимаясь вверх по ступеням… мимо этого настырного мальчишки, который, выглядывая из своего сырого тряпья, настороженно наблюдал за его действиями. Он что, ночевал прямо на улице? На холодном ветру у реки, под дождем? Глупец.  
Ангел прошел мимо, и мальчишка снова его окликнул:  
\- Эй, слышишь, музыкант?  
\- Я не музыкант.  
\- Одолжи денег, а? – мальчишка отчаянно шмыгнул носом, словно пытаясь добавить веса своим словам.  
Ночевал здесь всю ночь и уже подхватил насморк. Ангел с досадой поморщился, злясь на чужую глупость.  
\- У меня нет денег.  
\- А что было в коробке?  
\- В коробке? – ангел машинально оглянулся, найдя взглядом крышку от сундучка в волнах реки. Ему показалось, что кошка сидит сверху, старательно умывая мордочку правой лапкой, делая вид, будто его не замечает.  
Опять ты что-то задумала, моя красавица?  
\- Слушай, а пожрать хоть у тебя есть?  
\- А?...  
\- Ты что, совсем глухой? – мальчишка набрал в грудь побольше воздуха, но вдруг схватился рукой за грудь и закашлялся.  
Ангел внимательно посмотрел на бродяжку, словно только сейчас первый раз его увидел. Лихорадочный румянец на бледных щеках, блестящие глаза, короткие встрепанные волосы, грязные руки. Ему на вид лет пятнадцать, никак не меньше. Надрывно кашляет. Плохо.  
Покачав головой, ангел задумчиво развернулся, спрятал руки в карманы куртки и пошел прочь от реки.  
Какой же глупостью надо обладать, чтобы довести самого себя до такого состояния!  
\- Эй, ты куда пошел, а?  
Ангел с удивлением оглянулся: оказывается, мальчишка поднялся со ступенек и теперь шел вслед за ним.  
\- Я ухожу. – Просто ответил ангел.  
\- Слушай, у тебя пожрать что-нибудь есть, а?  
\- Макароны и тушенка, - наконец проговорил ангел.  
\- Да? Где? – цепкий взгляд мгновенно обшарил его с головы до ног и, не найдя искомого, уставился ему прямо в глаза. – Не с собой? – разочарованно заключил мальчишка.  
\- Дома, – ответил ангел.  
\- А-а-а… - мальчишка шмыгнул носом и остановился.  
Ангел по инерции прошел еще пару шагов, потом обернулся и бросил через плечо:  
\- Пошли в гости, накормлю.  
\- А-а-а?  
\- Ты что, совсем глухой? – ангел усмехнулся.  
\- Что, правда что ль, накормишь? – мальчишка, борясь с кашлем, подбежал к нему. Остановился и раскашлялся. Плохо… его лечить надо…  
\- Накормлю, не волнуйся.  
\- Ты что, псих или, может, маньяк какой-нибудь? – с запоздавшим подозрением покосился на него бродяжка.  
\- Нет, - ангел улыбнулся своим мыслям. – Я просто отчего-то сегодня добрый.  
Они шли вдвоем по улице, и ангела снова наполняло то самое чувство, ощущение тихого счастья. Кончики крыльев нервно подрагивали, грозя распуститься в любой момент. Кажется, начиналась новая сказка…  
Сказка из города на болоте.


End file.
